Vuelta al mundo magico
by emilywolen
Summary: Hermione se aparta de todo lo relacionado con la magia, pero ahora debe volver.
1. Si que vendras

Capitulo 1.

Ya era muy tarde, el día había vuelto a llegar a su fin, reviso por ultima vez a los caballos antes de irse hacia la cabaña. Se preparo algo para cenar y luego salió al porche. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, estaba muy cansada, había sido un día largo, los últimos niños del campamento, lo habían abandonado ese mismo día, la temporada de verano había acabado, los monitores y la cocinera también se habían ido, solo quedaba ella. Volvería de nuevo a pasar el invierno allí sola, ya llevaba dos años haciéndolo, cuidaba de los caballos y de volver a prepararlo todo de nuevo en junio. 

Solía estar siempre muy ocupada y era feliz allí entre las montañas, sin ruido, sin contaminación, sin nadie, pero siempre tenia esa extraña sensación de que algo le faltaba y ella sabia perfectamente que era, claro que lo sabia, por eso era Granger sabelotodo, la bruja mas inteligente del colegio Hogwarts de bruja y hechicería, o eso había sido una vez, ahora solo era Hermione Granger, la dueña del campamento del rayo, siempre le preguntaban porque le había puesto ese nombre y ella siempre decía que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero no era así, era un recuerdo de el, de su cicatriz.

Solo eso tenía de todos esos años que permaneció en el mundo mágico, evocaciones a un pasado que quería olvidar, aun le dolía demasiado, nunca dejaría de hacerlo, porque sabia que el que ella fuera bruja era razón por la que habían asesinado a sus padres el ultimo año en  Hogwarts, lo intento superar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, un día se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia fuerzas y entonces se rindió termino sus estudios y abandono el mundo mágico para siempre, no dejo rastro de ella, vendió todo lo que tenia y  compro el campamento de eso ya habían pasado tres años. Pero todas las noches mirando las estrellas veía a cierto pelirrojo que le molestaba con alguna contestación y la abrazaba para reconfortarla y unos ojos verdes que la hacían olvidarse de todo.

Ya estaba de nuevo recordando y no quería, mas de una vez había pensado en lanzarse a sí misma un hechizo para olvidar, pero luego se daba cuenta de que para que el dolor se detuviera tendría que olvidar toda su vida, sus veinte años, el dolor por la muerte de sus padres era muy fuerte, pero lo que con ellos vivió también. Decidió acostarse antes de que por su mente pasaran mas recuerdos de los que quisiera recordar, por un segundo volvió a pensar en el hechizo para olvidar, pero como siempre lo termino por descartar. Se puso su camisón y se metió en su cama, había mucho silencio a su alrededor, no le costo conciliar el sueño, estaba agotada.

Un golpe la despertó, tranquila Hermione, se dijo, seguro que fue tu imaginación, té estas dejando llevar, pero otro golpe y un grito le hicieron pensar que tal vez no fuera su imaginación, abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación y salió de puntillas, oía murmullos se acerco y miro dentro del salón, todo estaba oscuro, una sombra y un susurro la hicieron sobresaltarse, debían ser ladrones.

- Alto – grito ella  - tengo una nueve milímetros y sé utilizarla – dijo intentando dar la máxima seguridad a su voz, aun cuando estaba temblando.

- ¿Qué ha dicho que tiene? – pregunto una voz.

- Nueve milímetros – contesto otra.

- Vaya cosa – dijo una tercera – yo tengo diez centímetros y también lo sé utilizar ¿Si no preguntarle a Linda la chica con la que salgo esta semana?

- Esta semana, pero si estamos a martes. ¿Qué le paso a Bárbara?

- Nada, solo que me canse de ella, era un poco agobiante.

- Pero si la conociste el viernes pasado.

- Ya ¿y que? 

¿Y que?, Pensaba Hermione, pero que clase de ladrones eran esos, venían a asaltar una casa y terminaban discutiendo sobre las novias que habían tenido. Pensó en encender la luz, pero dejo la idea de lado cuando se dio cuenta de que entonces descubrirían que no tenia ninguna pistola, así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Esto es allanamiento de morada, si no se van inmediatamente me veré obligada a disparar, no duden que lo haré, la ley me ampara y estoy en mi pleno...

- Joder sigue soltando los mismos discursos de siempre es increíble.

- No yo creo que es aun peor, porque yo no entendí nada.

- Ni yo tampoco.

Pero bueno eso era demasiado, esos bastardos la venían a asaltar y encima sé tenia que quedar callada escuchando como se metían con ella, un momento que querían decir eso de los mismos discursos.

- Lumus – dijo una de las voces. Hermione se quedo paralizada, eran brujos, como podía ser – hola Hermione.

- ¿Ron? – el chico la abrazo muy fuerte, ella no le pudo corresponder, estaba muy sorprendida - ¿cómo me habéis encontrado?

- Yo bien ¿y tu? – le contesto él.

- ¿Dónde esta esa cosa que sirve para que se prenda la luz? – pregunto  una voz, no le podía ver el rostro, pero estaba casi segura de que esa voz le resultaba familiar.

- Espera ahora la enciendo – fue hacia el interruptor y le dio, se giro y los vio a tres pelirrojos allí,  mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Esta bien tu casa.

- Gracias ¿Fred?

- Sí. ¿Que té pasa ya no nos puedes distinguir?

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- Eres un poco desconsidérala – contesto el otro gemelo – te venimos a visitar y ni si quiera nos ofreces algo para beber.

- ¿Visitar? Veras espero no ofenderos pero – miro su reloj – resulta que después de las dos de la mañana las visitas no suelen ser bien recibidas.

- No te preocupes –  le decía Fred mientras se sentaba en el sofá – no nos ofendes ¿Tienes algo para beber?

- ¿Que?

- Ya sabes cualquier cosa.

- Ya lo entendí – grito ella tan alto que sobresalto a los otros – estoy soñando, claro es eso, esto es un sueño, en realidad vosotros no estáis aquí, ni yo tampoco, estoy en mi cama durmiendo. Eso me pasa por cenar demasiado. Ahu – grito de dolor al recibir un peñizco en su brazo.

- Si duele no es un sueño – le contesto George junto a ella – pero bueno que té pasa estas tonta.

- Venga prepara tu baúl – le dijo ron.

- ¿Mi baúl?

- No te digo que esta tonta. Haber Hermione, coge tus cosas – le dijo despacio – metelas en el baúl, esa cosa rectangular que sirve para guardar la ropa, libros.

- Sé lo que es un baúl gracias George. Pero no tengo.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes? – interrogo Ron – todos los magos tienen un baúl, lo recuerdas, llevas demasiado tiempo en el mundo muggle.

- Esto es ridículo – ya esta se había enfadado, se metían en su casa le daban ordenes y encima se reían de ella, esto ya era él limite – primero quiero que me digáis que hacéis aquí. Segundo como habéis llegado y tercero como me habéis encontrado y lo quiero saber ya.

- Ya veo que tu genio no ha disminuido en esto años – le contesto Ron sentándose junto a Fred.

- Ya es ahora Ron, no mañana, ahora.

- Bueno tranquila no te alteres. Venimos a por ti. Por la chimenea. Siempre supimos donde estabas.

- A por mí ¿Para qué?

- Mama – comenzó Fred – esta empeñada en que tienes que venir a la boda y no  ha dejado de fastidiarnos hasta que te hemos venido a buscar y no vamos a volver sin ti, no tenemos ganas de que se enfade.

- ¿Qué boda? – se arrepintió en el mismo momento de preguntar y si era Harry quien se casaba, no soportaría esa respuesta, así que rápidamente añadió – bueno me da igual, no pienso ir.

- Si que iras – le contesto George.

- No, no iré.

- Si – le dijo Ron – porque si tu no vas, nuestra madre es capaz de colgarnos y no vamos a cargárnosla por tu culpa.

- No iré.

- Sí iras.

- No

- Sí

- No 

- Sí

- No te recuerda esto a viejos tiempos – le dijo Fred a su hermano.

- Si, si hasta me estoy emocionando – le contesto haciendo que se secaba una lagrima de los ojos.

- Bueno se acabo vas a venir y no hay mas de que hablar.

- No, no iré, no me estas escuchando.

- Iras y le dirás tú a mi madre lo que quieras, pero a nosotros nos han mandado que te llevemos y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer. Puedes ir a vestirte o ir en camisón tu decides, pero ten por seguro que vendrás.

- No te atreverás Ronald Weasley.

- No me pongas a prueba Hermione, no sabes de lo que soy capaz – ella pudo ver la cara de determinación de el.

- Bien, iré a ver a tu madre y a decirle que no iré a esa estúpida boda, sea de quien sea.

- Es de Ginny, ella se casa con... – Hermione se quedo paralizada porque él tardaba tanto en decir quien era.

- ¿Con quien? – para que le preguntas Hermione, pensó, si no lo quieres saber, no, no quiero, si que quiero, no, no quiero.

- Con Neville – dijo entre dientes Ron.

- ¿ Longbottom?

- Conoces a otro acaso.

- Pues no. ¿Pero Neville?

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero es bueno con ella y la quiere y según mi madre con eso es suficiente.

- Nosotros creemos que cuando él queme su casa por uno de esos hechizos que siempre le salen al revés – añadió Fred – tal vez cambie de opinión.

- ¿Vendrás no? – interrogo George, Hermione miro a Ron.

- Dadme media hora.

- Te hemos esperado tres años, media hora no será tanto – Hermione le miro cuando le dijo eso, estaba enfadado, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.


	2. Callejon Diagon

Capitulo 2

Tardo casi una hora en coger algo de ropa meterla en una maleta, hacer su cama, vestirse y después escribir una nota a Jimmy un chico que la ayudaba con los caballos, donde le explicaba que se ausentaría unos días que se ocupara de todo, reviso que toda la casa estuviera bien cerrada y luego se volvió a reunir con ellos en el salón.

- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunto Fred

- Si, ya lo tengo todo.

- Pues vamonos.

- No ¿Quiero saber algo antes?

- Por dios esta mujer no va a dejar de preguntar – Hermione le lanzo una mirada de odio a George.

- ¿El qué? – interrogo Ron.

- ¿Antes me dijiste que siempre supisteis donde estaba?

- Si, mas o menos tres meses después de que desaparecieras, te localizamos.

- ¿Por qué no vinisteis antes?

- ¿Porque te fuisteis sin despedirte?

- No haz contestado a mi pregunta.

- Ni tú a la mía.

- Te contestare cuando tu me contestes.

- No cuando tu me contestes a mi yo te lo diré.

- Harry  por dios, podéis pasar horas así- grito Fred – él lo averiguo, pero también fue él quien nos dijo que no te molestáramos, si habías decidido dejar todo atrás, eso también nos incluida a nosotros, de vez en cuando alguno a pasado por aquí, para saber si te iba bien, o necesitabas algo, pero te dejamos en paz.

- ¿Harry?

- Si – le contesto Fred – ya sabes ese chico moreno con gafas y una cicatriz en la frente.

- Se acabo – dijo George. Es tarde y quiero dormir un poco. Vamonos. ¿Te acuerdas aun como sé hacia esto? – le pregunto señalando a la chimenea.

- Si, todavía lo recuerdo.

- Vale, pues yo voy primero. Dame eso – le cogió la maleta y se la arrebato de las manos, se metió en la chimenea – a la madriguera – Fred lo siguió y después Hermione,  sintió como todo su cuerpo era propulsado cerro los ojos, nunca le había gustado esa manera de viajar por muy rápida que fuera. Puso sus manos delante para amortiguar el golpe, pero un brazo la sostuvo antes de que cayera, miro y vio a Fred.

- Gracias – se sacudía la ceniza de su ropa cuando recibió un abrazo que casi la deja sin aire.

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola señora Weasley. Estoy muy bien ¿y usted?

- Bien cielo muy bien. Té noto muy delgada, no debes comer bien ya veras para cuando te levantes te haré un desayuno – paro un momento de hablar mirando a su hijo que acababa de salir de la chimenea – riquísimo. ¿Estas cansada? Seguro que si, es normal es que a estas horas, pero teníamos miedo de que algún muggle los viera, ¿Espero que no te hayan molestado? – termino diciendo mirando a sus hijos

- No tranquila. Si la verdad es que tengo algo de sueño.

- Ron llévala a la habitación de Ginny.

- No se preocupe todavía me acuerdo de donde esta.

- No importa, así te podrá llevar el baúl.

- No tiene baúl mama – contesto George – solo tiene esta cosa – añadió levantado la maleta.

- Da igual, subirla a la habitación – Ron cogió la maleta y subió las escaleras seguido por Hermione, llego a la habitación y entro, dejo la maleta debajo de la ventana.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Ella vive con Neville, pero vendrá mañana o pasado. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – ella no se molesto en volver a ponerse el pijama, estaba cansada de verdad, se quito los zapatos y se tiro sobre la cama, inhalo el olor de la habitación, le encantaba ese aroma siempre que había venido toda la casa olía igual. Cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Oía voces a su alrededor, mas bien murmullos, pero no le apetecía abrir los ojos tenia mucho sueño.

- ¿No te contó nada?

- Ya te he dicho que no.

- ¿Pero le preguntaste verdad. ?

- Bueno no exactamente. 

- Cómo que no exactamente, ¿qué significa eso? ?

- Oye tranquilo, ya tuve bastante con traerla, no quería venir. 

- No a cambiado ¿verdad? 

- No, no lo ha hecho. 

- La echaba de menos.

-  Y yo también. 

- ¿Crees que ella nos echaría de menos a nosotros?

- No lo sé Harry.- cuando ella oyó ese nombre se le congelo la sangre, no podía ser el también estaba ahí, tenia la esperanza de que no le vería, que no se enfrentaría a el, bastante tenia ya con Ron, pero la suerte no la acompañaba, bueno y desde cuando la suerte le ayudaba - vamonos anda no se vaya a despertar y nos pille aquí - oyó como se cerraba la puerta. Unos minutos después ella estaba de nuevo dormida. Se despertó ya tarde, se dio una ducha y bajo, los gemelos y ron se encontraban desayunando la señora Weasley, preparaba comida y el señor Weasley en ese momento se levantaba. La vio y le sonrió. 

- Hermione cuanto tiempo te hemos echado de menos. ¿Cómo has estado? Así que tienes un campamento, me gustaría que me explicaras que es eso exactamente. Pero deberá ser mas tarde, ahora debo irme a trabajar. Adiós pequeña. Adiós cariño. Hijos – 

- Adiós papá – no cabía duda de que el señor Weasley no había cambiado nada.

- Siéntate cielo - le digo la señora Weasley mientras le ponía la comida en le plato - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí gracias. 

- Bien come, come - Hermione comenzó a comer, tenia hambre. Ron a su lado leía el profeta mientras desayunaba- ¿Qué dice?

- ¿Qué mas te da? Tu ya no tienes nada que ver con el mundo mágico.

- Ron no seas mal educado – le regaño su madre.

- No importa – contesto Hermione – él tiene razón.

- Lo ves mama yo tengo razón.

- Me da igual quien tiene razón o no. Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Muy bien, aquí siempre duermo de maravilla – Hermione no se giro, sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz – buenos días a todos – se sentó al otro lado de Ron y comenzó a degustar su desayuno - ¿Qué dice el profeta?

- Lo de siempre – le contesto su amigo – en la página tres vuelven a hablar sobre la victoria de la selección inglesa sobre la búlgara.

- Le diste un buen repaso a Krum – le digo Fred – todavía debe estar en el campo pensando lo que paso.

- ¿Krum? – interrogo Hermione - ¿Victor Krum?

- ¿Que pasa de el si quieres saber?

- Solo era una pregunta, no creo que sea para ponerse así.

- Voy a ir al callejón Diagón a comprarme la túnica para la boda ¿Quieres venir Ron?

- Si, a ver si me compro la mía de paso.

- ¿Por qué no va Hermione con vosotros? Así se la puede comprar ella también.

- Vera señora Weasley, es que yo no voy a ir a la boda.

- Claro que iras, pero que tonterías estas diciendo, Ginny esta deseando verte, como no vas a ir su boda. Si iras y vosotros la llevareis a comprarse su túnica, no la dejéis sola por el callejón, hace mucho que no va.

- Si mama – contesto Ron – como no.

- Pasáis por la tienda – añadió  Fred – y se la podemos enseñar a Hermione, hemos hecho muchos cambios desde la última vez que estuviste allí.

- A lo mejor esas cosas son demasiado mágicas para la señorita – corto Ron. Ella no le contesto, sabia que si la hacia solo terminaría en una pelea y no era lo que más le apetecía ahora.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione quiso ayudar a la señora Weasley a recoger, pero ella no se lo permitió, así que se sentó a esperar a que los dos chicos bajaran, tardaron unos minutos en aparecer, se despidieron y salieron por la puerta, Hermione los siguió hasta un coche que había aparcado fuera de la casa. Ron abrió la puerta del copiloto y echo el asiento para adelante, esperando para que ella subiera, cuando lo hizo lo volvió a poner en su sitio y se sentó. Hermione se sentía incomoda allí, no sabia que decirles.

- Fred me ha contado que ha vuelto a cambiar de novia.

- Que quieres que te diga Harry, al menos esta vez la a dejado, la anterior estuvo saliendo con George dos semanas.

- Si, menudo escándalo se armo cuando se entero – rió el muchacho.

- ¿Vendrán Charlie y Bill a la boda? – pregunto Hermione, una buena pregunta para romper el hielo.

- Claro – le contesto Ron – nuestra familia no deja a la gente tirada – o tal vez no era tan buena.

Llegaron al callejón, Harry dejo el coche aparcado en una calle muggle cercana, entraron en el Caldero Chorreante, saludaron a Tom que miro a Hermione con detenimiento, pasaron a la pared, le dieron unos golpecitos a los ladrillos y  entraron en el callejón. Hermione lo miraba todo con detenimiento intentando encontrar alguna diferencia, pero no la había, todo estaba prácticamente igual a como lo recordaba. Fueron a Gringotts a que ellos sacaran dinero de su cuenta y ella aprovecho para cambiar dinero muggle, estaba esperando a que los dos chicos volvieran cuando alguien le agarro por el hombro y la giro.

- Sabia que eras tu – bueno si llevaba un mal día, estaba claro que podía empeorar – pero mira quien ha vuelto – le dijo dando vueltas alrededor de ella – estas mucho mejor de cómo te recordaba.

- Déjame en paz Malfoy.

- Tu siempre tan amable Granger. Por cierto ¿Qué tal tus padres? – aquellas palabras causaron el efecto en ella que él quería.

- ¿Qué tal el tuyo Malfoy? ¿Ya consiguió escapar de Azkaban? – le susurraron por detrás.

- Como no, san Potter al rescate. Que té pasa solo mantenía una agradable charla con ella. 

- Dudo que ella quiera hablar contigo. 

- Al menos déjame intentarlo no. Tal vez a ella le apetezca tomar un café conmigo.

- No gracias no quiero.

- Pues es una pena Granger, porque a mí me apetecía, mucho – le dijo mientras se iba.

- Ya veo que el no a cambiado – murmuro Hermione a Harry, pero el no contesto, solo miraba como Draco salía por la puerta del banco.

- ¿Qué quería Malfoy? – pregunto Ron llegando hasta ellos.

- Tonterías como siempre – contesto Harry – bueno vamos a mirar las túnicas.

Los dos chicos escogían las túnicas que llevarían a la boda de la hermana de Ron, Harry tenia una de color gris oscuro y ron, miraba una verde botella que le enseñaba la dependienta, mientras Hermione, miraba una por una las túnicas que estaban allí, como si nunca las hubiese visto, encontró una de color lila, se la pidió a la dependienta y esta se la saco, se la probo. Hacia mucho que no llevaba una, había olvidado el tacto suave de la seda, se miro al espejo, le gustaba como le quedaba, por el reflejo puedo ver como Harry la miraba fijamente, se puso nerviosa y desvió la mirada. Compraron las túnicas y salieron.

- Vamos a ver a los gemelos – dijo Harry.

- Si, le querían enseñar la tienda a Hermione.

- Oye porque no vais delante – les dijo ella – quiero cómprales algo para Ginny y Neville.

- Te acompañamos – contesto Ron.

- No hace falta, ir  yendo, ahora me reúno con vosotros. ¿La tienda sigue en el mismo sitio?

- Si, además la ves desde lejos tiene un cartel luminoso –  termino ron siguiendo a Harry que ya había empezado a andar.

Hermione se dirigió al lado contrario que iban ellos, no sabia lo que les podía comprar, la verdad es que nunca había acudido a una boda en el mundo mágico, no sabia que se regalaba. Iba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas hasta que se paro delante de una que tenia una cristalería, era muy bonita, entro y la miro, era un poco cara, pero al final la compro, el dependiente le comento que cuando se regalaban ese tipo de cristalerías para una boda, se solían grabar las iniciales de los novios, le pareció muy bonito, así que accedió, le pidió que lo entregaran en la madriguera y luego salió muy contenta por su compra.

- ¿Te has librado de Potter y Weasley? 

- Después de estar tres años sin verte, encontrarte dos veces el mismo día, es demasiado.

- Venga Granger, si en el fondo los dos sabemos que te gusta.

- Discúlpame me esperan – el se puso delante impidiéndole el paso – te quieres apartar.

- ¿Has venido por la boda de la pobretona?

- A ti que más te da. Déjame pasar.

- Te has debido sentir muy sola sin tus padres Granger. Fue una lastima lo que ocurrió.

- Si no dudo que tú lo sientas mucho – contesto ella con sarcasmo. Intento pasar por su izquierda pero el se movió hacia allí, luego a la derecha y el mismo resultado – esto es ridículo – se dio la vuelta, ya encontraría otro camino para llegar, pero él le agarro del brazo y tiro de ella hasta una callejuela donde no había nadie.

- No escapes de mi Granger – puso cada una de sus manos contra la pared y la aprisiono a ella en medio.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy? – el se acerco su rostro al de ella, podía sentir su respiración, cada vez estaba mas cerca, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de el para empujarlo, pero él era mucho mas fuerte que ella, estaba casi pegado a su cuerpo, la miraba a los ojos y cuando tenia sus labios casi pegados a los de ella, desvió su cara hacia su cuello.

- A ti – le susurro, se separo de ella  y se fue, dejándola allí. Bien, pensó para ella, nota mental coger la varita cuando vuelva ¿Dónde estaba la varita?. Dejo los pensamientos de lado y corrió hasta la tienda de los gemelos, entro respirando entrecortadamente.

Podías haber tardado mas – le recrimino Ron – llevamos un cacho esperándote – nota mental encontrar la varita y lanzarle un crucius a Ron.


	3. Recuerdos

Capitulo 3

Se acostó un rato después de comer no tenia sueño pero tampoco tenia mucho que hacer, los gemelos pasaban todo el día en la tienda de bromas, la señora Weasley había ido a ver a unas amigas y estaba sola con Ron y Harry, seria una tarde entretenida, ron dijera lo que dijera él le sacaba punta y para que hablar del otro que todavía no le había dicho nada. Se levanto y decidió ir dar una vuelta alrededor de la casa, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, cerros sus ojos y dejo que el olor del bosque llegara hasta ella, era tan bonito.

- ¿Estas dormida? –abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules de su amigo, se sentó junto a ella.

- Creí que estabas con Harry.

- Si, ha ido a mandarle una lechuza a Remus.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien, bueno ya sabes con sus problemas mensuales pero bien. Seguro que se alegrara de verte.

- Al menos alguien lo hará.

- Que esperabas Hermione una fiesta con un cartel muy grande que dijera "bienvenida a casa de nuevo, por cierto ¿porque te fuiste?"

- Supongo que explicártelo seria perder el tiempo.

- Explicarme el que, no espera te lo cuento yo, te sentías muy mal por lo de tus padres por ese empeño tuyo de culparte, así que decidiste huir dejándonos a nosotros tirados.

- No os deje tirados, no digas eso, no es justo.

- Desapareciste, te fuiste sin decir adiós. No pidas justicia.

- Si lo hubiese hecho, hubierais hecho todo lo posible para hacerme cambiar de opinión, no me hubieseis dejado irme.

- Claro que no, tu sitio esta en el mundo mágico. No en un calpamento.

- Campamento, Ron, campamento.

- Lo que sea. Me da igual. Deberías estar aquí seguro que ya hubieses llegado a ministra.

- Si ya seguro – le contesto riéndose.

- El problema Hermione es que por mucho que lo intente no puedo entender lo que hiciste – le dijo levantándose – pero aun así te he echado muchísimo de menos.

- Ron – lo llamo cuando el ya había comenzado a andar – yo a ti también – le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sigues siendo una cabezota.

- Y tu un cabeza de chorlito – los dos sonrieron.

Desde la casa una tercera persona veía la escena entre los dos amigos, no podía evitar sentir celos de no ser él quien la estuviera abrazando, pero había tomada una decisión y no podía echarse atrás, ella le había hecho mucho daño, y no le iba a permitir que lo hiciera de nuevo, aun así, dejo que por un momento su mente volviera a esbozar los recuerdos de su ultimo curso en Hogwarts.

Harry había ido a pasar sus vacaciones de navidad con los Weasley, volvían en el tren de nuevo al colegio, no se le hizo extraño que Hermione no estuviera, les había dicho que lo mas seguro era que volvería unos días antes para estudiar. Se dirigían al gran comedor cuando la profesora Mcdonallg les llamo para hablar con ellos.

- Siento tener que decirles esto, pero creo que deben saberlo antes de ver a la señorita Granger – su profesora se quedo en silencio, pensando la mejor manera de decirlo – ella volvió hace dos días del hospital de San Mungo, la noche antes de navidad el que no debe ser nombrado mando a su mortifagos a atacar su casa, ella consiguió sobrevivir, pero sus padres han muerto – los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados por la noticia – esta en la torre Gryffindor – les dijo la mujer antes de que le preguntaran. Salieron corriendo de la oficina, corrían todo lo que podían, cuando pasaron por el retrato, la vieron allí con un libro en las manos, los miro y se levanto, pudieron ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- ¿Por qué? – le decía – ellos no habían hecho nada, no se pudieron defender, fue horrible – el chico de los ojos verdes le abraza mas fuerte mientras Ron le pasaba una mano por su espalda, los dos se miraban sin saber que decir.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, Hermione tenia pesadillas, que aumentaron después de derrotar a Voldemort, nunca entendió porque ella se había puesto en medio de el y del señor tenebroso, eso casi le cuesta la vida, después de aquello, solía ir por las noches a su cuarto, lo hacia en silencio, se metía en la cama de Ron y allí se quedaba hasta el amanecer. Sabia que no había nada entre ellos, pero eso no hacia que se sintiera mejor, porque era a su amigo a quien iba a buscar cuando lloraba no a el. 

Una mañana se despertó temprano y su curiosidad pudo mas que él, abrió las cortinas de la cama de Ron, estaban dormidos, ella tenia un brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro sujetando la mano de su amigo que la agarraba por la cintura. Tenia tanta paz en su rostro, tanta serenidad, se acerco mas a ella y le dio un leve beso en los labios, se separo bruscamente, no sabia porque había hecho aquello, se metió en su cama y se quedo allí tendido.

Era la última noche en Hogwarts, todos estaban un poco tristes, se fueron temprano a dormir, desde su cama, podia oír los ronquidos de Ron, al rato subieron sus compañeros, se metieron en sus camas después de una larga charla y se durmieron. Había pasado casi una hora y seguía aun despierto, le daba demasiada tristeza dejar el colegio, sintió la puerta abrirse, sabia que era ella, debía haber tenido otra pesadilla, se giro en su cama y miro a la pared, intentando olvidar los celos que sentía hacia su amigo por tenerla tan cerca. 

- Harry -le llamaba, se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí delante de el tan bonita, llevaba un camisón blanco de tirantes que le hacia parecer un ángel – puedo – le pregunto sonrojada señalando la cama, no le contesto solo aparto las mantas y le permitió entrar, ella cerro las cortinas, paso por encima de el para quedarse contra la pared, el pudo sentir su olor, le encantaba como olía, espero que ella se tumbara, echo las sabanas sobre ellos, se giro para mirarla, apoyo su cabeza en su mano.

- ¿Estas bien? -le pregunto, ella asintió - que pasa ya no aguantabas mas los ronquidos de Ron.

- Esta noche quería estar contigo - el rostro de el se torno rojo - pero si te molesto me voy.

- No claro que no me molestas, solo me extraña

- Necesito decirte algo y luego si quieres me iré, pero no puedo irme sin decírtelo antes.

- Dime - ella se quedo callada mirando sus ojos, luego bajo la mirada.

- Era más fácil cuando lo estaba ensayando.

- ¿Ensayaste lo que me ibas a decir?

- Si, sabia que me faltaría el valor para hablarte.

- Hermione me estas asustando ¿qué te ocurre?

- No puedo decírtelo, lo mejor será que me vaya.

- No – no le iba a dejar irse, si había venido a decir algo, lo haría - la sujeto de los hombros la volvió a echar, quedando el sobre ella - ¿porque ya no me tienes confianza?

- Claro que te la tengo.

- No es verdad, sé que has tenido pesadillas, te despiertas asustada y vienes a la cama de Ron, nunca a la mía.

- Porque no puedo hacerlo, no lo ves, sabia que si venia a la tuya te lo terminaría diciendo y no puedo.

- ¿Que no me puedes decir? No te entiendo - ella levanto una mano hacia su nuca.

- Se que me voy a arrepentir - le dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza un poco y le atraía a el hacia ella, fue un beso muy tranquilo, solo juntaron sus labios durante unos segundos, cuando se separaron ella no abrió los ojos, no se podía enfrentar a su mirada, lo sentía sobre ella.

- Te amo - se sobresalto por las palabras que había oído, no podía ser, acaso él sentía lo mismo - abre los ojos por favor - obedeció se encontró con esos ojos verdes que le robaban la respiración - sé que me voy a arrepentir - le dijo con una sonrisa y la beso,  le mordía los labios y pasaba su lengua por ellos, la introdujo en su boca y la oyó gemir, eso le volvía loco, tenia debajo de el a la chica que había querido mas que a nada y cada uno de los gemidos y susurros que gritaba eran por el. Le devolvía cada beso con desesperación como si fuese el último, le besaba el cuello y los hombros y volvía de nuevo a sus labios, eso la estaba haciendo enloquecer, giro y se puso sobre él, se sentó encima de su estomago y lentamente fue subiendo su camisón hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, a el se le seco la boca no creía que eso pasaría, no porque no lo hubiera pensado en alguna ocasión, una o dos mil veces mas o menos, sino porque no creía que ella fuera a querer se incorporo y la beso. 

- No tenemos porque seguir, tenemos tiempo.

- Como lo sabes Harry, acaso tu sabes lo que pasara mañana, porque yo no y no quiero desperdiciar esta noche - le volvió a besar desabrochando los botones de su pijama.

Pero no eran los únicos aun despiertos en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, porque cierto pelirrojo, en ese momento lanzaba un hechizo de insonorización sobre la cama de su amigo, durmiéndose con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Al día siguiente cuando se bajaron del tren quedaron para verse a la semana siguiente en la madriguera, pero Hermione no apareció, fueron a la que había sido la casa que compartía con sus padres, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la había vendido y que ella no estaba allí.

Ahora hacia aparición en su vida después de que le abandonada, pero esta vez todo iba a ser distinto, esta vez el seria quien le hiciera daño.


	4. Fiesta de chicas

Capitulo 4

Llevaba un día allí y ya estaba deseando volver a su casa, las cosas con Ron, se habían solucionado, pero con Harry todo seguía igual o peor, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente ignoraba su presencia, como si no estuviera allí, da igual que le hablara directamente o que se metiera en su conversación, el siempre hacia que no existía. Estaban terminando de comer cuando Ginny llego, cuando la vio se levanto corriendo a abrazarla, ella se lo devolvió, bueno al final uno de sus amigos si la recibía bien.

- ¿Pero porque lloras tonta?

- Es que me alegro mucho de verte Hermione no sabes como te he echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti. He pensado en ti todos los días, deja de llorar, que vas a conseguir que termine yo echa un mar de lágrimas.

- Tienes que contarme todo lo que has hecho en estos años. ¿Sales con alguien? – las dos chicas se dieron cuenta que todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ellas, esperando la respuesta – vamos a mi habitación, tengo que...

- Deshacer el equipaje – siguió Hermione.

- Si, eso justamente – las dos subieron corriendo hacia el cuarto. Ron se levanto de su asiento disimuladamente.

- ¿Ron donde vas? – le pregunto su madre.

- Eh.. A ayudar a deshacer el equipaje.

- De eso nada siéntate ahí. Déjalas solas.

- Cuéntame ¿Con Nevile, como fue eso?

- No lo sé, sé  que es raro, pero es muy tierno, cariñoso, esta siempre pendiente de mí, no  sé como explicarlo. Me hace feliz

- Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Se ve que le quieres mucho. 

- ¿Y tu, sigues sola?

- Si, así estoy bien. No puedo cargar ahora mismo con una relación. El campamento me quita mucho tiempo y no hay mucha gente que le guste vivir perdido en una montaña.

- Ya te entiendo ¿Cómo te han tratado estos?

- Bueno tu hermano, al principio solo esperaba el momento que abriera la boca para atacarme, pero he hablado con él y creo que lo hemos solucionado.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Él es un caso aparte, ni siquiera me habla, el solo ha decidido que no existo, pasa a mi lado como si fuera un mueble mas de la casa.

- Bueno yo no sé que decir, se le pasara seguro, sabes que es muy bueno. A mí me deja su casa para la boda, es muy grande.

- En el fondo sé que yo tampoco me porte muy bien con él, supongo que me lo merezco.

- Sabes lo que debemos hacer, una noche de chicas.

- ¿Una noche de chicas?

- Si, unas compañeras de trabajo, me comentaron el otro día que los muggles cuando se van a casar organizan despedidas de solteros, así que yo quiero una. Nos ponemos guapas y tu y yo salimos a cenar y a un bar de música que han abierto que esta muy bien, o eso me han dicho porque nunca he ido – Hermione sonrió al ver a su amiga tan emocionada.

- De acuerdo, lo haremos, saldremos y nos divertiremos- pasaron el resto de la tarde escogiendo ropa para salir, Hermione se lo pasaba muy bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no salía a divertirse y le apetecía mucho. A las nueve ya estaban listas para irse, bajaron las escaleras, riéndose sin parar, y al llegar al final, todos ya las estaban mirando. Ginny se había puesto una minifalda de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes un poco escotada roja. Hermione también llevaba una minifalda pero vaquera y un palabra de honor azul celeste.

- Estáis guapísimas – les dijo la señora Weasley.

- Si –dijo George – estáis que rompéis. Vais a ser un peligro las dos solas por ahí.

- Si –gruñe Ron- no os parece que esas faldas son muy cortas.

- Son minifaldas Ron, tienen que ser así.

- Pues no me gustan – Hermione le abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿y esto a que viene?

- Por seguir siendo como siempre.

- Me da igual lo mimosa que te pongas, sigo pensando que eso – dijo señalando su falda – es demasiado corto.

Ginny se reía mirando la escena, pero también miraba a Harry que no apartaba la vista de Hermione, lo había notado desde el primer momento en que bajo él ultimo escalón, vio como la mirada de el subía desde sus piernas hasta su rostro.

- ¿Cómo vais a ir? – les pregunto Fred.

- Con polvos flu, porque no tenemos un alma caritativa que tenga un coche y nos lleve hasta el restaurante – decía Ginny mientras miraba a Harry con carrita de cachorrito- y es una pena porque seguro que nos manchamos – él sonrió mientras la miraba, sabia perfectamente que no se iba a negar, nunca lo hacia, daba igual lo que Ginny le pidiera que el siempre terminaba cediendo, la quería muchísimo, siempre había estado muy unido a la familia Weasley, pero desde que acabo la escuela pasaba mas tiempo allí que en la casa que se había comprado.

- Si, es una lastima – le contesto él sonriendo aun más – porque la ceniza mancha mucho que pena.

- Harry – le llamo mientras le ponía pucheritos.

- Anda cielo acercaras, no me gusta que anden solas por ahí, se me hace tarde, que yo voy a salir con vuestro padre a un cine muggle y luego nos quedaremos a dormir en la ciudad. Acuérdate – le dijo a su hija – de que mañana vamos a ver ese vestido que quieres para tu boda.

- Camina anda, camina, si es que té pasas la vida pidiendo, eres una niña mal criada.

- Gracias – le dijo mientras le daba un beso – gracias, gracias –  mientras se dirigieron al coche los tres. 

- Solo lo hago porque me lo pide tu madre.

- Mentiroso

Ginny se subió corriendo en el coche en la parte de atrás, Hermione la hubiese matado en aquel momento, se sentó y la miro, ella solo le sonrió inocentemente, se sentó bien cuando él arranco el coche, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miro al frente.

- Sabes Harry, Hermione en el campamento tiene caballos ¿tu sabes montar a caballo?

- No, no sé.

- Pues seguro que ella te puede aprender – ninguno de los dos dijo nada – a que sí Hermione.

- Claro – pero él seguía sin contestar, no seria una labor fácil, pero ella tampoco se rendía tan fácilmente.

- ¿Quieres tu aprender Harry? – el la miro por el espejo, le estaban entrando ganas de ponerle una mordaza.

- No lo sé Ginny. Tampoco es algo que me importe mucho.

- Pues a mí me gustan los caballos,  pero nunca monte en ninguno, Hermione podría aprendernos a montar a los dos.

- Yo prefiero montar otro tipo de animal – le soltó él. Vale la cosa no iba bien estaba claro, pero ya pensaría algo, esos dos no se le iban a escapar. El las dejo a la puerta del restaurante – Ginny si quieres puedo venir mas tarde a búscalos, para que no andéis solas de noche.

- No te preocupes, luego volveremos con polvos flu, además seguro que llegaremos tarde.

El se quedo esperando hasta que las vio entrar dentro del restaurante y luego se fue. 

Se rieron mucho durante toda la cena y al final de ella se reían aun más, habían bebido demasiado vino, llegaron al bar, había mucha gente y la música estaba muy bien, fueron hacia la barra y Hermione pidió dos tequilas.

- ¿A qué sabe? – le pregunto Ginny.

- No tengo ni idea, nunca lo he bebido – le contesto mientras lo bebía de un trago, la otra la imito.

- Agh sabe horrible.

- Sí. Pedimos otro.

- Vale.

Después de tres tequilas, se fueron a la pista de baile, a bailar como locas, se reían sin parar mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Cuando pusieron una balada un chico se acerco a Ginny para sacarla a bailar y ella acepto, por bailar no pasa nada, le susurro a Hermione, esta se iba a sentar, pero alguien le agarro la mano y tiro de ella, se quedo pegada a un cuerpo.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí Granger- vale ya se le había estropeado la noche.

- Permíteme decirte lo mismo – le contesto mientras se intentaba separar de el.

- Vamos Granger solo es un baile, tanto miedo me tienes.

- No te tengo miedo Malfoy no te confundas.

- Pues baila conmigo – no tenia mucha mas alternativa en esos momentos y además hacia mucho que no bailaba con nadie, así que se dejo llevar – estas muy guapa, me encanta como té queda esa camiseta – le dijo bajando la vista a su escote- ¿Cómo es que os han dejado salir solas a la pobretona y a ti?

- Bailar Malfoy, no conversación.

- Hueles muy bien lo sabias – Hermione levanto la vista y vio a Ginny mirándola preocupada – aunque tal vez te has pasado con el alcohol, ¿no estas acostumbrada? – sintió el aliento de el en su cuello, y pequeños besos, iba dejando un rastro de ellos hasta que llego a sus labios, se intento alejar, pero él subió la mano de su cintura a su espalda apretándola mas contra él,  por acto reflejo subió su rodilla pero el la paro con una mano, eso le dio la oportunidad para soltarse cerro su mano y  con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo en la cara, el quedo en el suelo tendido y sorprendido. Ginny le cogió la mano y echo a correr arrastrándola a ella.


	5. Ya no me importa

- ¿Qué hora es? – Ron miro de nuevo su reloj.

- La una y cuarto cinco minutos mas que la ultima vez que preguntaste. Te puedes concentrar en el juego, así no me vas a ganar nunca.

- Estoy concentrado en el juego, lo que pasa es que no sabia que no se podía preguntar la hora.

- ¿La hora? Vale, me has convencido, es solo por saber que hora es, no tiene nada que ver con Hermione.

- Pues a no ser que lleves su reloj, no, no tiene nada que ver.

- Bien, ya te he dicho que me has convencido.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- No, para nada. Si tu eres idiota es tu problema no el mío.

- ¿Y eso a que viene? 

- A nada amigo, a nada. Pero espero que te des cuenta que después de la boda se va a ir, y esta vez puede que no vuelva.

- No me importa lo que haga, a lo mejor es a ti a quien le importa. Ya sabes con esos abracitos tan tiernos que os dais.

- ¿Celoso? Pues te aguantas.

- No son celos, pero pensé que tu también estabas enfadado con ella, solo eso.

- Y lo estaba y mucho. Pero me senté con ella y lo hable, intente comprender sus razones y sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero no le puedo guardar rencor para siempre.

- Por que tu siempre te has dejado ablandar por ella.

- No es cierto y lo sabes. ¿Además es mejor lo que tu haces? ni siquiera le hablas.

- No tengo nada que decirle. 

- Si que tienes. No puedes pasarte la vida haciendo como que ella no esta.

- Si que puedo ¿Acaso no lo ves? No tengo nada que decirle. No me voy a dejar engatusar como tu.

- Mira yo lo único que hice fue recuperar a mi amiga. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, aunque si quieres mi opinión, deberías hacer lo mismo que yo.

- No es lo mismo, tu no sabes lo que ella me hizo.

- No,  no es lo mismo tienes razón, de mi no se despidió.

- Ni de mi tampoco.

- Si que lo hizo, la ultima noche en Hogwarts, fue una despedida, yo me di cuenta después, pero si lo piensas tu también te darás cuentas – Harry miro sorprendido a su amigo, nunca le había contado lo que había pasado.

- ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

- Sí. Si os insonorice la cama, por favor podíais haber despertado a todo Hogwarts con los... – no termino de hablar, porque de la chimenea acababa de salir un cuerpo que cayo pesadamente al suelo - ¿Hermione? – antes de que ella contestara, Ginny caía sobre ella, las dos se quedaron en el suelo riéndose llenas de cenizas - ¿están borrachas? – le pregunto a Harry, el otro se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta. Ron las ayudo a levantarse, pero aun así no paraban de reír – bajar la voz vais a despertar a toda la casa.

- Ron – le llamo Harry – no hay nadie más.

- Da igual. Venga subir a dormir que menuda lleváis.

- No  - contesto Ginny – yo quiero bailar mas.

- Pero mejor solas – añadió Hermione.

- Si – Ginny se volvía a reír de nuevo, se tuvo que sentar porque si no sabia que se caería – estoy algo mareada.

- Yo también – Hermione estaba apoyada en la mesa y se movía de un lado a otro, Harry que la veía, estaba viendo que si seguía así se le caería encima, pero no fue así, ella se fue al lado contrario y la tuvo que sujetar para que no se fuera al suelo – gracias – le miro – anda pero mira quien es Ginny, si es Harry yo monto otra clase de animal – la otra chica se rió de nuevo – no deberías cogerme, porque si lo haces, no puedes seguir fingiendo que no estoy aquí.

- Vete a dormir Hermione.

- Ay que me da algo – grito poniendo su mano donde el corazón – me ha hablado – se giro hacia los otros – lo habéis oído, me ha hablado. Ten cuidado Potter no vaya ser que al final me digas algo agradable.

- Yo me voy a dormir – Ginny se puso en pie y fue tambaleándose hasta las escaleras, subió el pie para comenzar a subir y se fue de frente.

- Menos mal que mana no esta en casa – Ron la levantaba – porque menudo disgusto le habrías dado – le cogió un brazo y la agarro por la cintura.

- Si es que en el fondo mi hermano es un santo – añadió mientras le revolvía el pelo -  ¿Hermione vienes?

- ¿Es que no estoy subiendo las escaleras? 

- No – le contesto Ginny 

- ¿No me estoy moviendo?

- No.

- Oh vale. Pues ya voy  - se bamboleo y se cogió el pasamanos – llegue – grito, intento subir un pie al escalón, pero le era imposible, ese peldaño tenia algo en contra de ella, no se paraba de mover – quieto. Ya casi lo tengo – Ron le dirigió una mirada a Harry.

- Esta bien – contesto el otro levantándose y sujetándola a ella.

- Suéltame – le chillo – no necesito tu ayuda.

- Deja de decir estupideces – le cogió la mano, pero la soltó al instante al oír el grito de dolor de la chica, se la volvió a sujetar peor esta vez suavemente - ¿cómo te has hecho esto? Esta hinchada.

- Le pego un puñetazo a Malfoy – contesto Ginny haciendo el amago de pegar uno al aire, cosa que hizo que Ron la sujétala mas firme al ver como casi cae de nuevo.

- ¿A Malfoy? – Ron dejaba a su hermana sentada en la escalera e iba a examinar la mano de Hermione - ¿Porque?

- Sé lo merecía – dijo ella – es un pesado.

- A Malfoy le gusta Hermione – Ginny reía de su propio comentario – es repugnante. La beso y ella le pego que risa.

- Si, me tiene harta dos días seguidos encontrándomelo es demasiado, además que se cree irresistible.

- Hombre no se puede negar que esta muy bien – le dijo Ginny.

- Si vale es verdad – los dos chicos las miraban sin poder creer lo que oían – pero es un pedante, puedes creer que ayer en el callejón Diagon me hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo que ayer? – Harry le levanto la barbilla obligándole a verle.

- Me encantan tus ojos – por un momento el se dejo llevar por la mirada de ella y sonrió durante unos segundos.

- Me alegro – le contesto fríamente - ¿Ayer en el callejón te encontraste de nuevo a Malfoy?

- Si cuando fui a comprar tu regalo – señalo a Ginny.

- ¿Qué me has comprado?

- Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa.

- Anda dímelo.

- Dejar eso – grito Harry - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Tonterías sobre que no escapara de el, yo le pregunte que quería y el imbecil me contesto que a mi.

- Harry ¿Dónde vas? – le llamo Ron.

- ¿A dónde crees?

- Ni se te ocurra, seguro que el ya no esta allí. 

- ¿En donde?¿Quien?

- Ginny cállate. Harry escucha, no vale la pena y lo sabes, que vas a hacer.

- No lo se, pegarle hasta que se le caiga toda la gomina del pelo.

- ¿Por que? – Harry giro.

- ¿Por qué que?

- ¿Porque le quieres pegar?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Lo sabes.

- Por que no tiene derecho a tratarte así.

- Tu lo haces. Me duele mas la manera que tu me tratas que cualquier cosa que el haga o diga.

- Como se supone que te tengo que tratar, me dejaste Hermione, lo recuerdas.

- Que quieres que te diga, que lo siento que no es así como lo había planeado que en todo este tiempo no he podido de dejar de pensar en ti, que lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarme dormida porque cuando  me giraba en la cama tu no estabas conmigo, es eso lo que quieres escuchar. Dímelo y te diré lo que quieras. Pero por favor vuelve a ser mi amigo, no soporto que no me hables.

- ¿Por qué querías que estuviera en tu cama? – Ron le puso la mano en la boca a su hermana, la levanto y se fue con ella al piso de arriba.

- No tienes derecho a pedirme que haga como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No es eso lo que te pido, solo quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, odio que me ignores.

- Y yo odio lo que hiciste.

- Lo se. Puede que cometiera un error, pero era lo que tenia que hacer. ¿No lo entiendes? 

- No, no lo comprendo. Llevo tanto tiempo intentando entenderlo que ya no me importa, te quería Hermione hubiese dado lo que fuera por ti. Pero ahora ya no quiero que me digas nada, porque ya no me interesa escucharte. No me importa si quieres vivir con tus caballos o con quien demonios quieras porque  yo solo siento indiferencia hacia ti

- Bien, pues si así están las cosas, no creo que debamos seguir hablando – subió las escaleras, antes de llegar arriba tropezó tres veces, pero ella seguía intentando mantener la dignidad, entro en el cuarto de Ginny, estaba sobre su cama con la ropa puesta durmiendo. Se descalzo se quito la ropa y se puso el camisón empezó a golpear la almohada con los puños y enterró su cara en ella para que nadie la oyera llorar.


	6. Discursiones y pesadillas

Miraba el techo de la habitación el silencio reinaba en toda la casa, sabia que Ron aun estaba despierto.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo.

- No te pienso decir nada si es lo que esperas Harry.

- Mejor. Así no discutiremos – gruño su amigo.

- Sabes, he estado viendo a Luna Lovegood desde hace unos meses. Me gusta.

- Bueno eso esta bien, es una chica un poco rara, pero es buena chica.

- Si, es un poco rara o tal vez es muy especial, es una lastima que Hermione haya aparecido ahora que estoy con ella, porque si no fuera así, ten por seguro que iría a por ella.

- A mi que me dices. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana – le contesto de mala forma su amigo.

- Cierto y bien pensado, tampoco voy tan en serio con Luna, estaría bien salir con Hermione – se levanto de la cama y cogió su varita.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A hablar con ella. No quiero perder el tiempo.

- ¿Ahora? Estará durmiendo como deberíamos estar haciendo nosotros.

- ¿Tu crees? No importa, iré a ver si aun esta despierta. Y le pediré que salga conmigo.

- Es molestarla, seguro que esta durmiendo.

- Si no voy no lo sabré – le contesto saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Pero que te pasa te ha dado un obsesión con ella?

- ¿Y a ti? ¿ porque me sigues?

- No lo hago, solo quiero que no cometas una locura – Ron abrio la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y asomo la cabeza – tenias razón esta durmiendo.

-  Lo ves ya te lo dije – harry se asomo a la habitación y Ron le empujo dentro y lanzo un hechizo a la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla – Ron abre, o te juro que pagaras por esto el resto de tus días.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ron que es idiota y me a encerrado dentro – le miro los ojos, no se veía mucho pero la luz que dejaba entrar la ventana parecía que había estado llorando - déjame tu varita para abrir. 

- No puedo no la traje, la deje en el campamento.

- Estupendo ¿y la de Ginny?

- No lo sé, supongo que andará por aquí – los dos se pusieron a mirar entra las cosas de la chica, pero no la encontraban, así que intentaron despertarla – Ginny ¿donde esta tu varita?

- Te juro mama que yo no fui.

- Ginny no soy tu madre, soy Hermione.

- No, no quiero mas pastel gracias.

- Ginny escucha ¿donde esta tu varita?

- Fue un baile inocente Neville te lo juro – Hermione miro a Harry.

- No creo que podamos sacarle mucho.

- Voy a matar a Ron, no le voy a dejar un hueso sano, tendrá que ir a la boda de su hermana en silla de ruedas.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- Porque tiene un cerebro enfermo. Y solo a el se le pueden ocurrir estas locuras – Hermione se metió en la cama con Ginny -¿Qué haces?

- Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, busca la varita de Ginny, pasear por la habitación o acostarte, pero yo estoy cansada, tengo sueño y estoy bastante mareada, así que voy a dormir.

- Vete a tu cama yo me echare en el suelo.

- No aquí estoy bien –dijo antes de que Ginny le diera una patada y se girara tirandola al suelo.

- Ya lo veo – le tendió la mano para ayudarla, pero ella no la acepto – metete en tu cama me acostare en el suelo.

- De acuerdo, duerme donde quieras – se acostó y se tapo con las sabanas, Harry se tendió en el suelo, cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Ay, pero que..?

- ¿Que te pasa? –pero cuando miro lo  entendió, Ginny balanceaba su mano fuera de su cama golpeándole la cara.

- Pero esta niña que es sonámbula ahora. Dios que torta me metió – ella no podía evitar reírse aunque se tapaba la mano con la cara – no te atrevas a reírte.

- No lo hago – pero una carcajada se le escapo.

- No tiene gracia – se echo al otro lado de la cama de Hermione junto a la ventana, ella se volvió a tapar con las sabanas. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio hasta que empezó a oír los dientes de Harry castañear.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – pregunto irritada.

- Hace mucho frió.

- Vamos Harry estamos a finales de verano, hace calor.

- Pues prueba a estar aquí en el suelo, estoy congelado – Hermione bajo una mano hasta el suelo junto a el, era cierto estaba helado.

- Mira metete conmigo ahí sitio suficiente para los dos.

- Prefiero congelarme gracias.

- Has lo que quieras – dijo entre dientes dándose la vuelta, al rato sintió como el se introducía bajo las sabanas.

- Esto no significa nada, solo quiero dormir.

- Tranquilo no me voy a aprovechar de tu inocencia.

- No, eso ya hace años que lo hiciste.

- Como te atreves – ella se giro mirándole a los ojos – perdona que te lo recuerde, pero era yo mas inocente que tu.

- No si ahora me vas a echar en cara que no era casto y puro cuando estuve contigo, además según mis recuerdos, fuiste tu quien me busco a mi no yo a ti.

- Yo no lo hubiese echo si tu no me hubieses besado cuando creías que estaba dormida.

- Ose que estabas despierta y no me dijiste nada.

- Pero que se supone que te tenia que decir. Mira lo mejor será que lo olvidemos, porque estate mas que seguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Desde luego que no, no hace falta que me lo digas.

- Sabes una cosa, prefiero que sigas ignorándome, eres inaguantable – se dio la vuelta y se tapo con las sabanas hasta las orejas. El le iba a contestar, pero estaba tan furioso que no sabia que decir, así que después de emitir un gruñido hizo lo mismo que ella.

Paseaba por aquel prado tan verde, sabia bien por donde iba, mas de una vez había estado allí, quería dar la vuelta, no quería acercarse pero sus piernas no la obedecían, se acercaba poco a poco a verlo todo de nuevo, sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, su corazón latir rápidamente como si se le fuera a escapar del sitio, ahí estaba un cuerpo tendido, sabia de quien era, lo había visto en sus pesadillas mil veces, se acerco a él, tenia los ojos cerrados y por un momento se podría decir que hasta podía estar durmiendo, en su rostro, había una gran paz,  pero ella sabia que no era eso, acaricio su mejilla, estaba frió, le puso la mano en el corazón, no latía. Cerro sus ojos intentando borrar lo que había visto, lo que sentía, cuando los volvió a abrir, ya no estaba allí, miro a su alrededor y todo lo que vio fue una lapida en ella solo tralla dos palabras Harry Potter.

- No – grito – por favor otra vez no.

- Hermione ¿que te ocurre? – alguien la estaba sacudiendo, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada verde de el – ¿que te pasa estas bien?

- ¿que a ocurrido? – Ron entraba corriendo por la puerta varita en mano, Ginny desde su cama la miraba asustada.

- Me tengo que ir, tengo que volver a mi casa, sabia que esto era una mala idea – se levanto se puso un jersey y salió corriendo por la puerta, Ron corrió detrás de ella.

- No te puedes ir.

- Me tengo que ir no lo entiendes me tengo que ir – estaba histérica, Ron la cogió del brazo y la puso frente a el, ella no aguanto mas, las fuerzas le fallaron, sus rodillas se doblaron y callo al suelo, el la abrazo y como si de una niña pequeña se tratara la empezó a mecer.

- Tranquila no pasa nada, sabes que solo fue un sueño.

- No quiero volver a soñar, no soporto esas pesadillas.

- Todo esta bien – la cogió en brazos y se fue con ella a su habitación, Harry y Ginny los seguían – yo estoy contigo – la recostó en su cama y se tumbo con ella, coloco su cabeza en su pecho y le empezó acariciar la espalda como si fuera una chiquilla a la que hay que mimar, le digo algo al oído, ella levanto la vista y miro a Harry.

- Lo sé – fue lo único que dijo.

- Acostaros – les susurro Ron – es tarde, y debemos dormir algo – Ginny se fue a su cuarto y Harry se acostó en la cama que había junto a la de ron. Tenia esa sensación de impotencia en su estomago de nuevo, no sabia como podía ayudarla, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero verla así nerviosa gritando como si hubiese vuelto a perder a sus padres era algo que le hacia daño a el, pero nada había cambiado, fue en Ron en quien se apoyo quien la consolaba hasta que ella se quedara dormida, todo como en Hogwarts, eso le hacia sentir mal y sabia que volvía a sentir los celos que entonces tenia.

- Ron ¿sigues despierto?

- Si – oyó como susurraba . 

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

- Fue culpa mía, me tenia que haber dado cuenta de que podía reaccionar así, no pensé que todavía seguía teniendo pesadillas, solo era una broma, Ginny y yo pensamos que seria divertido, ella se haría la dormida hasta que consiguiera que hablarais y tal vez os reconciliarais, no pensé que pudiera pasar esto.

- Pues no te salió muy bien la broma.

- No, no pensé que esto podía pasar, yo la obligue a venir, la tenia que haber cuidado mejor.

- No es tu responsabilidad Ron.

- Si la es. Si hubiera pensado un momento no habría ocurrido. 

- No, no lo si yo no me hubiese puesto a discutir con ella, no se hubiera alterado tanto. Aun me debe culpar por lo que le ocurrió a sus padres.

- Nunca te a culpado.

- Pues lo disimula muy bien.

- No lo entiendes Harry ese es el problema, no lo entiendes.

- Pues explícamelo.

- No puedo, no soy yo quien debe contártelo.

- Ella no lo hará Ron, lo sabes.

- Lo sé amigo, lo sé, pero tu también sabes que yo tampoco puedo.

Espero que os guste este capitulo, aunque no sea muy largo ni muy entretenido. Tranquila Leticia que intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, en cuanto tenga el siguiente capitulo lo subiré.

Besos

Emily.


	7. ¿Amigos?

Se movio despacio para no despertarala, se levanto y miro hacia la cama de su amigo, ya no se encontraba dentro. Se dio una ducha rapida y bajo a la cocina, harry estaba alli sentado tomándose un café.

- Buenos dias –le dijo Ron mientras cogia una tostada – ¿has hecho tu el desayuno?

- No fue ginny, cuando me levante se iba ya a buscar a tu madre. Menuda resaca tenia.

- No me extraña. Cuando terminemos de desayunar podemos preparar las cosas e ir ya para tu casa.

- Si, estaria bien, asi podria mirar a ver si todo esta preparado para mañana.

- Ya puede estar todo listo o a mi madre le dara un ataque – Harry se rio ante las palabras de su amigo – no te rias hablo en serio, como a ti no te grita.

- Vamos Ron que tu madre es un encanto, lo que pasa es que se le va su niña de casa y esta emocionada.

- Cuando se casaron Billy y Charlie no se puso asi.

- No es lo mismo Ron lo deberias entender, Ginny es la unica chica a tu madre le afecta mas.

- Mi madre esta loca, mira sino lo de Hermione no me dejo en paz hasta que la fui a buscar, no me paraba de gritar que Ginny no se casaria si Hermione no estaba aquí durante un mes entero la tuve que aguantar.

-  ¿sigue dormida? – le pregunto Harry.

- Si, la dejare dormir un poco mas y cuando termine de desayunar la despertare.

- No hace falta – dijo una voz desde las escaleras – ya estoy despierta – se sento junto a Ron que le daba un café.

- ¿cómo estas? – le pregunto mientras le ofrecia una tostada.

- Me duele la cabeza mas que en toda mi vida.

- Eso para que la proxima vez no bebas – le contesto el riéndose.

- No tengo humor para chistes faciles Ron.

- Bueno pues cuando termines, nos iremos, preparada tu malfeta.

- Maleta Ron – le corrigió ella – maleta.

- Lo que sea.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A casa de harry, mañana es la boda y hay que mirar a ver como van los preparativos y pasaremos alli la noche – termino diciendo viendo como su amigo se levantaba de la mesa hacia las escaleras.

- Ha vuelto a dejar de hablarme. Es mejor asi.

- Sois un par de idiotas. No se como os soporto. Si os decidierais a decirlos lo que sentis, lo solucionariais todo, pero no es mas facil hacerlo todo al reves.

- Ron no estoy para sermones.

- Ni te lo pienso echar, ya sois mayorcitos los dos y tengo poca paciencia para aguantar estas tonterías.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de harry, hermione se quedo estupefacta, era una gran casa de dos pisos, tenia un jardín muy grande y una piscina, al entrar en ella se quedo con la boca abierta, todo estaba perfectamente decorado con los colores de gryffindor.

- Bienvenido señor potter – un hombre de edad avanzada, los esperaba a la puerta - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien gracias ¿Esta todo preparado?

- Si, todo listo la señora weasley paso ayer por aquí y parecio conforme con casi todo, se han cambiado unas pequeñas cosas, pero todo esta listo.

- Estupendo. Esta es la señorita hermione granger, por favor acompañara a su habitación.

- Un placer – le dijo el hombre – si me sigue le enseñare su habitación – hermione subio detrás del hombre hasta un pasillo – esta es su habitación señorita granger, la que tiene a su derecha pertence al señor weasley y la de la izquierada al señor potter, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo.

- Gracias – le contesto mientras el le habria la puerta, hermione miro su habitación, era muy bonita, tenia una gran cama con dorseles, un escritorio y una estantería llena de libros.

- Espero que sea de su agrado.

- Es preciosa. Me encanta.

- El señor potter y el señor weasleys la decoraron especialmente para usted. Trajeron muchos libros, pensando que a usted le gustaria. Yo me retiro si me necesita avíseme.

- Lo hare gracias – se sento sobre la cama, era muy comoda y grande, nunca habia estado en un sitio asi.

A la hora de la cena, la señora weasley, los volvia a todos locos preguntando mil veces si lo tenian todo listo, si no se les habia olivadado nada, le repetia a su hija que no se pusiera nerviosa.

- Mas bien es ella la que me pone nerviosa – le susrro a hermione – vamos a dar un paseo fuera por favor.

- De acuerdo – las dos chicas salieron, mientras Ron le repetia por enésima vez a su madre que se habia acordado de coger la tunica y el señor weasley la intentaba tranquilizar.

Caminaban cerca de la piscina, cuando oyeron pasos rapidos detrás de ellas, no les dio tiempo darse la vuelta cuando ya estaban en el agua.

- Guerra – gritaba Fred – chiscando a las chicas que le chiscaban a el y a su hermano.

- No vale – protesto ginny – no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

- Es cierto – añadio George – debemos hacer una buena guerra – se sumergio en el agua y volvio a emerger con su hermana en sus hombros – venga ginny a por ellos – fred hizo lo mismo con hermione,  y las dos chicas intentaban tirar a la otra.

- Pero que creeis que estais haciendo – el grito hizo que los cuatros calleran.

- Mama ¿por qué gritas? – interrogo george saliendo de la piscina.

- Porque grito, si teneis a vuestra hermana que se casa mañana en la piscina de noche, sal de ahí – le grito señalando a ginny – vas a coger una pulmonía. Con vosotros no se puede, sois increíbles, cuando vais a madurar.

- Pero mama – protesto ginny – solo nos divertiamos, no va a pasar nada.

- Tu jovencita, ya te estas llendo a dormir. Si no a ver que cara tienes mañana.

- Mama – la llamo George siguiéndolas a las dos– estas sacando las cosas de quicio, no le va a pasar nada.

- Anda que no exagera – dijo fred.

- Tu madre siempre se a preocupado mucho por todo – añadio Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Mi madre llega a los extremos de todo – le contesto dándole la mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina – es una exagerada.

- ¿Qué le habeis echo esta vez a mama? – pregunto Ron – va por toda la casa pegando gritos - ¿os habeis bañado?

- Algo asi – le contesto fred – me voy a cambiar antes de que pille una pulmonía – dijo imitando la voz de su madre.

- Tu hermnano esta como una cabra.

- A mi me lo cuentas.

- Oye le oi decir a tu padre que billy y charlie vendran mañana.

- Si, tienen mucho trabajo y no pueden venir antes – Hermione se quedo callada antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Y que pasa con Percy? – Ron se quedo en silencio, luego miro a su alrededor antes de contestar.

- Mama no quiere ni hablar oir de el. Ginny fue a su casa a contárselo y le cerro la puerta en las narices, le mando un regalo y una nota que decia que lo sentia mucho pero que no podia acudir, es un idiota.

- Yo pense que las cosas volverían a la normalidad con el, cuando Voldemort cayo.

- Yo tambien – suspiro Ron – pero supongo que el no, dice que cuando nos necestio no estuvimos con el que nunca le apoyamos en sus decisiones y que ahora ya no quiere nada de nosotros, se caso con su novia Penélope y nos enteramos por el profeta.

- Lo siento Ron.

- Yo no, si es asi como lo quiere no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo. ¿Te gusto la habitación?

- Si, me encanto. Crei que pensabais que no iba a volver.

- Y asi era, pero igualmente harry quiso que tuvieras aquí una habitación, por si cambiabas de idea.

- Si se nota que le importa mucho, hoy ha vuelto a dejarme de hablarme de nuevo.

- Se asusto mucho ayer hermione, si le contaras lo que sueñas en tus pesadillas tal vez...

- No se lo puedo contar Ron, no sabria como decírselo.

- Lo necesita saber, debes decirle que no sueñas con tus padres, que no crees que el es el responsable de sus muertes.

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Ron, claro que el no es el responsable de sus muertes.

- Yo lo sé, el es el que piensa que lo culpas.

- Pero no es verdad, como le voy a culpar a el, si no hubiese sido por el, voldemort todavía estaria vivo y muchas personas mas hubieran muerto.

- Porque no se lo cuentas, dire lo que sientes, lo que ves en tus sueños.

- Claro, es muy facil, me siento y le digo oye harry perdona veras, Ron cree que debo decirte que tuve que irme porque estar cerca de ti, hace  que sueñe contigo muerto una y otra vez, pero no te preocupes por...

- ¿Me vez muerto? – se dio la vuelta y se encontro con harry.

- Sabias que  estaba ahí – le dijo a Ron dándole un codazo.

- Auh y que si hubieseis hablado hace años, ahora no estariamos como idiotas vosotros sin hablaros y yo de interlocutor entre los dos. Y para colmo escuharos siempre dándome lecciones, Ron eres igual que un niño, Ron no piensas lo que haces. Claro porque los dos inteligentes entienden mucho de meter la pata – siguió refunfuñando mientras se iba, los otros dos lo miraban entrar dentro de la casa.

- ¿Crees que la locura puede ser hereditaria? – pregunto hermione.

- Espero que no, porque si no me da miedo pensar como pueden salir sus hijos y su sobrinos para que decir.

- Pues ya somos dos. Me voy a cambiar.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

- No lo sé, creo que ayer por la noche ya dijimos bastantes cosas, si no recuerdo mal, tu fuiestes quien dijo que no le importaba nada de lo que dijera e hiciera.

- Estaba enfadado hermione entiéndeme.

- Y lo hago harry, pero me hicistes daño, entiéndeme tu a mi.

- Supongo que ninguno hizo lo que debia. Pero tal vez podamos intentarlo de nuevo, desde el principio.

- Tal vez, pero no esta noche. Yo necesito pensar y tu tambien – le termino diciendo mientras se iba, el se quedo alli parado mirando como entraba en la casa.


	8. La boda

Capitulo ocho.

Toda la casa estaba en ebullición, iban de un lado a otro corriendo preparando los últimos detalles para la celebración, Ron, Harry, el Sr. Weasley y sus hijos, esperaban afuera de la habitación de Ginny, Hermione ayudaba a la señora Weasley a vestir a la chica que estaba muy nerviosa y más aun se puso cuando las avisaron de que los invitados estaban empezando a llegar.

- Ginny quieres espabilar – le dijo Fred desde afuera de la habitación – Neville lleva diez minutos esperándote, le va a dar un ataque.

- Ya vamos – le contesto Hermione saliendo por la puerta – bueno estamos listas, señores permítanme que les presente a Ginny Weasley, futura señora de Neville Logbottom – todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando la vieron salir, llevaba un vestido muggle de novia, de color crema.

- Ya esta vuelve a entrar ahí – le dijo George – por favor eres demasiado para él, ya esta no te casas – Ginny sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

- No te rías – siguió Fred – no es una broma. Mama díselo tu, dile que no se puede casar.

- Dejar de decir estupideces los dos, claro que se va a casar.

- Pero mama – añadió George – que es Neville... - Ginny miro a sus hermanos y los abrazos a los dos.

- Os quiero mucho – los gemelos le respondieron a su abrazo – pero  aun así – dijo con una sonrisa – me voy a casar con Neville.

- De acuerdo – sentencio Fred – pero si tu vez que a mitad de la boda cambias de opinión nos haces una señal y salimos pitando.

- Trato echo – les contesto la chica.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita, la señora Weasley lloro todo el tiempo junto a la abuela de Neville, el señor Weasley no quitaba los ojos de encima de sus hijos gemelos, Bill estaba a un lado de ellos y Charlie estaba al otro, los dos preparados para detener a sus hermanos si comenzaban a hacer alguna de sus bromas.

- No puedo creer que Malfoy se atreviera a venir – comento Ron – no pensé que aceptaría, Neville solo le dio la invitación porque es compañero de trabajo de el en el ministerio, pero dudo que el mismo pensara que iba a venir – Hermione miro a Malfoy que le sonrió cínicamente.

- Es por que se cree mas que nadie, ya sabes como es, "soy supermalfoy yo puedo con todo". Lo mejor es ignorarle, si te dice algo no le haces caso y en paz, no querrás arruinarle la boda a tu hermana.

- Claro que no, pero si se mete conmigo tendré que defenderme.

- Hermione tiene razón Ron, seguro que nos dirá algo para molestarnos, siempre lo hace, si le sigues la corriente es peor.

- De acuerdo. Pero si me golpea el antes, tendré que defenderme – añadió mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué te iba a pegar? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Vete tú a saber, para mí que esta loco – contesto el otro subiendo sus hombros.

- Tú si que estas loco – le contesto Harry.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz, había venido mucha gente, Hermione saludo a Remus Lupin el que fuera su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y a Hagrid en cuanto los vio, Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, no habían podido asistir, el profesor Snape, había rechazado la invitación, cuando sonó la música los novios salieron a bailar, Neville no paraba de pisar a Ginny y pedirle perdón, pero aun así esta se veía muy feliz.

- Hermione – le dijo Fred – baila conmigo venga – le tiro de la mano y la saco a bailar, mientras Ron sacaba a Luna que también había venido a la boda.

- Señora Weasley seria un honor que bailara conmigo – le dijo Harry con una reverencia.

- Que tonto eres – le contesto ella riéndose y congiendo la mano que él le ofrecía. Harry podía ver a Malfoy sentado en una mesa con la vista fijada en Hermione, no apartaba la vista de ella nada mas que para mirarlo a él y poner una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, en ese momento recordó una conversación que había tenido con él en Hogwarts.

- Voy a la biblioteca. ¿Os veo después del entrenamiento a ti y a Ron en la sala común?

- Claro, en cuanto terminemos iremos para allí – la vio alejarse con la mochila y sus libros en la mano.

- No se puede negar que Granger sé a puesto muy bien – le dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- Déjame en paz Malfoy.

- Venga Potter, ni siquiera tu puedes cerrar los ojos a eso, esta muy bien. 

- Olvídame – Harry se giro para irse.

- A mi no me importaría hacerle un favor a la sangre sucia – Harry lo jalo de la túnica y lo estampo contra la pared.

- Nunca, me oyes, nunca, te acerques a ella, es demasiado para ti.

- ¿Que pasa Potter – le contesto soltándose de el – tienes miedo de algo de competencia?

- ¿Competencia tu? Si no te puede ver delante Malfoy te odia.

- Eso ya lo veremos porque yo siempre obtengo lo que me propongo. Y quitártela a ti delante de tus narices será toda una experiencia – le termino diciendo mientras se iba.

Y aun cuando habían pasado ya varios años, el no parecía habar cambiado de opinión, Harry sabia que la única razón por la que Draco Malfoy se fijaba en Hermione era para molestarle a el.

Pero Harry no era el único que se lo había notado, Fred que bailaba con ella, también se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Malfoy, cosa que no le gusto en absoluto.

- ¿Qué demonios mirara Malfoy? – dijo entre dientes.

- Estará pensando en alguna manera de molestarnos Fred. Seguro que fue por eso por lo que vino a la boda.

Ya había caído la noche, algunos de los invitados se habían retirado, pero otros seguían allí y esperaban hacer durar la fiesta por horas. Hermione, se había alejado del bullicio acercándose a la piscina, para tener unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de seguir.

- Granger, Granger, Granger – cuando oyó esa voz, supo perfectamente de quien era sin tener que darse la vuelta.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Porque no le haces un favor al mundo y té suicidas.

- Nunca te haría eso. Sé que tu sin mí morirías.

- Puede ser, de felicidad – le contesto ella irónicamente.

- La felicidad la tienes cuando estoy cerca de ti – le contesto sonriendo.

- Claro tu cercanía me alegra el dia, lo que pasa es que nunca me doy cuenta de ello que lastima de verdad – le dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- Lo sé, aunque lo disimules – le dijo acercándose a ella.

- Porque no vuelves a la fiesta y me dejas en paz – le contesto ella retrocediendo.

- Porque prefiero estar aquí contigo.

- Y que yo ni siquiera te quiera ver delante de mí... ¿Te da igual?

- Vamos Granger, los dos sabemos que estas mintiendo.

- Claro que tu simple presencia me produzca nauseas es porque en el fondo soy masoquista y disfruto con ello.

- Tú lo has dicho – cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, pero ya estaba harta de escapar de el, se quedo inmóvil mientras el solo estaba a milímetros de ella - se me a ocurrido una idea que te parece si lo hacemos aquí en la piscina de Potter, a el seguro que le encantaría.

- Seguro, estaría hasta emocionado, lo que pasa es que yo todavía no he caído tan bajo como para acostarme contigo Malfoy – pudo ver que no le gusto la contestación en sus ojos que irradiaban ira.

- Creo que no me estas entendiendo – le dijo él con furia – te estoy dando la oportunidad de estar conmigo.

- Hermione te estaba buscando – George salía de las sombras en ese momento – vas a bailar conmigo ¿verdad? – le lanzo una mirada asesina al rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Claro que si – le dijo con una sonrisa – y Malfoy creo que si alguien no lo entiende eres tu – le contesto empujándole haciendo que el rubio cayera en la piscina, George no paraba de reírse, Hermione le cogio la mano y tiro de el  de nuevo a la fiesta – menos mal que apareciste ya estoy mas que harta de aguantar a Malfoy.

- No fue casualidad, no té a dejado de mirar en todo el día, así que cuando vi que él salía de la fiesta y no te vi, decidí buscarte. Pero ya he podido comprobar que no necesitabas mi ayuda.

- Si la verdad es que a sido estupendo, prefiero que me insulte que tenerlo pegado a mi todo el tiempo, me esta empezando a poner nerviosa.

- Venga vamos a bailar y olvídate de Malfoy– salieron a la pista.

- Tu hermana parece muy feliz – le dijo mirando a Ginny que estaba sentada hablando con su ya marido.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – le contesto el otro orgulloso – además esta muy guapa.

- Si que lo esta – llevaban ya dos canciones cuando alguien se acerco a ellos.

- Me permites George – el aludido se dio la vuelta.

- Claro Harry toda tuya – la copio por la cintura, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Lo pasas bien? – le pregunto él.

- Si, me divierto mucho – cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por él, le gustaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su aroma – lo estoy pasando muy bien.

- ¿Te vas a ir? – ya lo había estropeado, no podía bailar sin mas, porque tenia que hablar.

- Si, mañana me iré. Tengo que cuidar mis intereses.

- Y si yo te pidiera que te quedaras... unos días más.

- No lo sé Harry. Pregúntamelo – le contesto separándose un poco de el y mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo aquí? – le dijo.

- ¿Un tiempo?

- Para empezar. 

- ¿Para empezar? – pregunto ella sonriendo.

- Si, podemos pasar un tiempo juntos los tres, le pediremos a Ron que se quede por si tienes pesadillas.

- ¿Por qué debería quedarme?

- ¿Me vas a poner las cosas difíciles? Bueno supongo que me lo merezco – añadió con una sonrisa- quiero que te quedes por la sencilla razón de que quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga – ella volvió a esconder la cabeza en su hombro, esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero era normal después de tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos habían cambiado y lo debía afrontar.

- Bueno esa es una buena razón para quedarme – el se quedo en silencio durante un momento.

- Si esa es buena – le dijo él soltando un suspiro - que te parece si te digo que quiero que te quedes por que incluso a mi pesar aun te quiero.

- Supongo que te contestaría que también a mi pesar yo también te quiero a ti- él le aparto la cabeza de su hombro.

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto muy serio – y por favor te pido que lo pienses bien antes de contestar, porque no soportaría que me dijeras de nuevo que me quieres y luego me dejaras solo de nuevo – ella miro a Ginny que reía hablando con Neville – Hermione – no sabia que decir, le quería y mucho, pero ella ahora había rehecho su vida en otro lugar, hacia tres años había tomado la decisión  de dejar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia atrás y el también estaba incluido y ahora no sabia que hacer. Noto como él la soltaba y se separaba de ella – tu silencio es bastante respuesta – se alejo de ella y se fue entrando en la casa, ella se quedo allí de pies sin saber que hacer.

- ¿De verdad vas a ser tan tonta? – una voz detrás de ella la sobresalto – ¿le vas a dejar ir así?

- Ron no sé que hacer – su amigo la cogio y salio fuera con ella.

- ¿Dónde esta la chica más inteligente del colegio Hogwarts? La que se pasaba la vida diciéndonos lo que teníamos que hacer, siempre con sus discursos sobre responsabilidades.

- No existe ron, de la persona de la que me hablas se quedo tras las puertas del colegio el día que salio de él.

- No lo creo, sigue ahí, solo que ha decidido escapar de todo y de todos ¿porque no la dejas salir Hermione? Vuelve a ser la de antes, estos días aquí con nosotros, no parecías tan infeliz.

- No lo he sido Ron, al contrario e sido muy feliz, pero...

- No hay peros Hermione – cogio su mano y la puso sobre su propio corazón – pregúntale a el lo que quiere hacer, lo que realmente quiere y desea. Te quiero Hermione y seguiré junto a ti decidas lo que decidas, pero quiero que sepas que creo que si te vas estas equivocada.


	9. ¿Te vas o te quedas?

Corria hacia su habitación, lo habia echo de nuevo el le habia abierto su corazón y ella se lo habia vuelto a romper, si seria imbecil, si harry muy bien, esta vez sera distinto, esta vez yo le hare daño, entonces porque eres tu el que esta de nuevo sufriendo, se ha vuelto a reir de ti. 

Se tiro encima de su cama con la luz apagada, estaba furioso, dolido, se sentia traicionado de nuevo y todo por culpa de ella, recordaba esa sensación dentro de el la otra vez que lo habia sentido, fue cuando habia descubierto que ella habia desaparecido, la busco durante meses y cuando por fin habia dado con ella, la veia tan feliz rodeada de aquellos niños que no se atrevio a hablar con ella, solo penso que ella habia rehecho su vida y que le habia dejado a el detrás en el pasado, olvidado.

- Harry – era ella estaba entrando en su habitación.

- A que vienes ahora, quieres comprobar si has metido el cuchillo poco profundo, o quieres rematar lo que has empezado. Tengo una idea porque no coges mi varita y me lanzas una maldición imperdonable, eso nos ahorraría trabajo a los dos.

- No tienes ningun derecho a decirme eso.

- Si que lo tengo, soy algo mas que un saco de boxeo para darle golpes.

- No pienses eso harry, por favor.

- Vamos Hermione, puedes estar contenta, has ganado, en solo dos días has conseguido que te necesite que te pida que te quedes conmigo, que te vuelva a declarar todo mi amor y tu te has reido de mi y de mis sentimientos – ella se acerco rapidamente a el, no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que noto el calor y el dolor en su mejilla.

- No te atrevas a repetir eso – le grito con lagrimas en los ojos – nunca me he reido de lo que tu sientes, nunca. Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo para responder, me sueltas que me quede contigo y quieres que lo decida todo en un solo minuto, no puedo Harry no es todo tan facil.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? – le dijo el sobandose aun la mejilla.

- No lo sé, no se lo que quiero que me digas ni lo que quiero escuchar.

- Ya lo sé, oye porque no te coges un par de años y cuando lo tengas todo mas claro vuelves – ella suspiro, le cogio la mano y tiro de el hasta la ventana, aparto con su mano un poco la cortina – mira a Ginny, esta radiante de felicidad, de amor y yo quiero eso tambien – se volvio y le miro a los ojos – junto a ti.

- Hermione ¿me estas diciendo lo que creo? – pregunto el nervioso.

- Veras hay un chico jimmy – le dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

- Eso era el colmo – penso harry – ademas venia a hablarle de un chico, se sento junto a ella.

- El me ayuda a llevar el campamento, le gusta mucho, creo que si le pagara algo mas todos los meses se haria cargo de el.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se levanto como si tuviera un soporte de la cama.

- Lo que estas oyendo. ¿O ya no quieres que me quede contigo?

- Claro que quiero – le contesto el con una sonrisa – pero como hace un momento no me contestabas, luego me pegaste un tortazo, pense que era porque no me querias.

- Claro que te quiero harry, en estos tres años, no he conseguido olvidarte por mucho que lo he intentado.

- ¿y por que no volvistes a mi lado? – el cada vez se acercaba mas a ella.

- ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar? 

- Lo hize y te vi tan feliz con unos niños, sonreias y tus ojos brillaban desde que murieron tus padres no habia vuelto a ver esa mirada, pense que eras feliz y que me habias olividado.

- Yo nunca te olvide Harry no hubiera podido.

- Ahora contesta tu a mi pregunta ¿por qué no volvistes junto a mi?

- Porque no podia harry, no lo entiendes cada vez que estaba cerca de ti, pensaba en que algo te podia pasar y no lo soportaria, preferia vivir lejos de ti que pensar en que tu no estabas, aun cuando vencistes a Voldemort seguia teniendo las pesadillas, no podia verte morir dia tras dia, me dolia demasiado, no quiero seguir soñando con tu muerte.

- No lo haras, te lo prometo yo estare contigo y si quieres Ron puede quedarse aquí a vivir, bueno le tendremos que preguntar si quiere, y cuando tengas pesadillas el te puede ayudar.

- ¿no puedes tu? -  le pregunto ella en un susurro.

- Si, pero nunca me has querido a mi, todas las noches cuando te oia entrar en nuetra habitación deseaba que fuera conmigo con quien te vinieras a refugiar, pero siempre acudias a el.

- Pero eso ya te lo explique, si iba contigo te diria que te queria y tenia miedo de que tu me rechazaras, la única vez que no tuve pesadillas en Hogwarts fue cuando dormi contigo.

- ¿En serio? – ella sonrio y se acerco a el.

- Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto – le dijo besándole suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Dónde he oido yo eso antes? – le pregunto el con una sonrisa.

- Harry ¿Vas a ayudarme para que no tenga pesadillas esta noche? – le pregunto ella sonrojandose.

- No. Voy hacer que no vuelvas a tener pesadillas nunca mas – le dio un beso largo y  profundo, desatando la pasión que llevaban tanto tiempo guardando. El chico le quito la tunica sin dejar de besarla.

- Harry –  le llamo ella.

- Dime – le contesto el mientras le besa el cuello.

- ¿Estas oyendo música?

- Si es la musica de mi corazon que late de felicidad.

- Muy bonito – le dijo ella con una sonrisa – y yo sin saber que Harry potter era tan romanito. 

- Tienes muchas cosas aun que descubrir de mi.

- Esto deseando hacerlo – le dijo ella picaramente – pero no en serio, escucho musica.

- Sera de la boda – le conteto el sin para de besarla.

- Pues mas bien parece como si estuviera en tu ventana – harry se aparto de ella y fue hacia la ventana, corrio las cortinas y se encontro a Ron, Fred y George con las varitas como si estuvieran dando un concierto.

- ¿Qué haceis? – les pregunto.

- Si te contestaramos que estamos aquí por casualidad y que no os estamos espiando... – interrogo fred con cara de inocente.

- No te creeríamos – le contesto hermione.

- Y si probamos con que ... – George se quedo unos segundos mirando al cielo – que hace una noche maravillosa y que estabamos viendo las estrellas y que ... que nos parecio tan bonita que nos inspiro.

- Creo – contesto harry – que eso tampoco resulta creible, deberias echarle un poco mas de imaginación.

- Ya, vale y si  yo preguntara porque hermione no lleva la tunica y porque tienes los botones de arriba de su  camisa desabrocharos – esta vez fue Ron quien contesto.

- A eso no te pienso contestar Ron.

- Ron – le llamo harry – vamos a hacer una cosa, vosotros os vais y yo no os mato. ¿Qué te parece?

- Es un buen trato – dijo Fred – lo aceptamos.

- No – contesto Ron – yo no me voy hasta que ... De acuerdo – siguió viendo la mirada que le lanzaba hermione – pero mañana me lo contais todo con pelos y señales.

- Adios Ron – termino harry echando las presianas.

- Mañana – gito Ron – lo quiero saber todo.

- Mañana no puede ser Ron – le contesto hermione – mañana vamos a ir a buscar mis cosas. Me vengo a vivir aquí ¿si tu quieres? – le dijo mirándolo.

- Ron, mañana nos vemos – ella se puso seria – vamos a necesitar ayuda para traer todas las cosas. Y lo primero que vas a coger señorita es la varita, no esta bien andar por ahí sin ella.

- Si lo que tu me digas – el la cogio en brazos y la beso, la tumbo en la cama y se echo sobre ella.

- No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en esto – le digo el con voz ronca en su oido.

- Creeme harry si que lo se – le contesto ella.

- Pero mañana me lo contais – oyeron una voz gritar en la ventana.

- Vete Ron – le gritaron los dos.

- Harry sobre lo de que Ron puede vivir con nosotros...

- Olvidalo – le contesto el moreno – como si nunca lo hubiese dicho.

- Que os sigo escuchando – oyeron gritar a su amigo – auh eso duele, no me voy George que si no, no me entero, soltarme – fue lo ultimo que oyeron mientras los gemelos seguían arrastrando a Ron.

- ¿Dónde estabamos? – pregunto Harry acariciándole la mejilla.

- Dejame que te lo recuerde – le dijo ella besándole y comenzándole a desabrochar su camisa.

Fin.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic y sobre todo a aquellas que me han dejado reviews dándome su opinión.

Espero que os haya gustado el final y que aunque se haya finalizado me sigáis dando vuestra opinión.

Muchas gracias de nuevo

Emily Wolen.


	10. Epilogo

Ya era de noche, el día había sido agotador, nunca pensó que recoger sus pertenencias podía llegar a ser tan difícil, Jimmy había aceptado contento encargarse del campamento aunque no pudo evitarse sorprenderse por la marcha de ella.

Guardo sus ultimas cosas dentro de una caja antes de cerrarla,  y dejarla con las otras, cogio una chaqueta que aun no había guardado y salio hacia las caballerizas, se acerco a uno de los caballos y lo acaricio, se sentía extraña, estaba preocupada, asustada y sobre todo feliz, mil sensaciones corrían por su cuerpo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto una voz.

- Si – dijo melancólicamente.

- Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre? – Harry se acercaba a ella despacio.

- No lo sé, es raro estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

- Si no estas segura de venir a vivir conmigo, tal vez lo podemos hacer de otra manera, a lo mejor lo estamos llevando un poco rápido - ella se giro mirándole a los ojos verdes que le hacían perder el aliento,

- No Harry, yo quiero vivir contigo ¿Por qué tú te arrepientes de habérmelo pedido?

- No – negó el otro agitando sus manos nervioso – claro que no, pero parece que no estés segura.

- Claro que lo estoy – le contesto ella con una sonrisa – pero… me da miedo Harry.

- Hermione yo te quiero y haré todo lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz.

- Lo se Harry yo también te quiero, no es eso lo que me aterra – ella se abrazo a el.

- ¿Qué es entonces? – el se estaba empezando a preocupar, desde la noche anterior se había sentido muy feliz por volver a estar junto a ella y no quería verla triste.

- Es todo Harry, tu no sientes miedo porque para ti no va a cambiar nada, pero yo voy a dejarlo todo y eso hace que me sienta insegura ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tu empieces la temporada de quidditch? 

- Te puedes quedar conmigo – dijo otra voz – en el ministerio trabajo hasta las dos y luego tengo toda la tarde libre y Ginny solo trabaja unos días a la semana en la tienda de los gemelos, os podréis ver muy a menudo.

- Sabes – empezó Harry – creo que deberíamos intentar que Ron pasara mas tiempo con Luna y menos con nosotros.

- Oye que estoy aquí – contesto el otro molesto.

- Ni que no me hubiera dado cuenta, hasta estabas ayer de noche.

- Sobre eso ya hablaremos luego – siglo Ron – que ninguno de los dos – les digo señalándolos – me habéis contado nada todavía., pero ahora al tema que nos toca.

- ¿Qué tema toca? – dijo otra voz.

- Fred no te metas – le dijo George – espera que luego nos lo cuente Ron – le susurro – Harry levanto los brazos al aire.

- Pero es que no vamos a tener ni un momento de intimidad – miro a Hermione esperado que le secundara, pero la chica estaba mirando hacia la puerta de las caballerizas – Hermione – la llamo el chico – quieres decir algo.

- ¿Hay alguien mas fuera? Por que si eso empezamos a cobrar entrada.

- Que nosotros sepamos no – le contesto Fred.

- Entonces escucharme un momento los tres, porque por si no os habíais dado cuenta Harry yo intentamos mantener una conversación privada y eso es difícil si por esa puerta no para de aparecer gente, por si no lo sabéis privado significa que no puede ser de todo el mundo si no que pertenece a alguien, en este caso a Harry y a mi, si aun así no lo entendéis, tengo un libro muy interesante que se llama diccionario que os puedo prestar y así terminar de …

- Ya esta, ya empieza con su rollo – le dijo Fred a George.

- Como siempre, habla, habla, habla y habla.

- Yo creo que ni ella misma sabe lo que dice, es increíble que no haya cambiado es como una niña que le dan un juguete y le empieza a dar golpes hasta que lo rompe, a ella le das una palabra y saca todos sus significados – siguió Ron que seguía a sus hermanos fuera y volvían hacia la casa.

- Lo increíble – empezó Hermione – es que da igual los años que pasen, siempre reaccionan de la misma manera.

- Oye eso nos lo hacías a Ron y a mi en el colegio.

- Si – afirmo Hermione – y siempre os terminabais marchando, era una buena manera de deshacerme de vosotros – contesto entre risas.

- Niña mala – le dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas y ella se reía – me encanta verte sonreír de esa manera, no soporto verte triste. Y respecto a cuando comience la temporada, puedes venir conmigo o visitar el campamento para ver como va todo, querías estudiar medicina mágica, pues hazlo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo único que te pido es que estés junto a mi.

- Estaría bien volver a estudiar – contesto ella con una sonrisa – tal vez lo haga, si lo haré volveré a estudiar y me convertiré en una medimaga, además conociendo tu pasado, seguro que te haré falta.

- Eh – protesto el moreno – que tampoco es para tanto.

Los dos salieron de las caballerizas a encontrarse con sus tres amigos que intentaban encantar las cajas para que fueran solas por la chimenea, Harry se unió al grupo mientras ella los observaba desde la puerta. Hay estaba su familia, puede que hubiese perdido a sus padres, pero no estaba sola, ellos siempre estarían junto a ella, apoyándola y animándola, aunque sabia que cabía la posibilidad de que mas de una vez les apeteciera asesinarles, aun así se sentía feliz porque de nuevo estaba con ellos y estaba no les pensaba dejar nunca.

- Bien te diremos lo mismo que le dijimos a Ginny – le decía Fred – pero que conste que esta vez solo es para quedar bien, porque vamos Harry no es como Neville.

- Estoy aquí – dijo el chico detrás de ellos.

- Lo sabemos – le contesto George mirándolo y volviendo su vista al frente.

- Como decía antes de la ininterrupción – si tú ves que en el último momento cambias de opinión, nos lo dices y nos piramos sin mirar atrás.

- Gracias, sois muy amables hermanos, pero ni en broma voy a dejar que aquí nadie cambie de opinión, menudos quebraderos de cabeza me han dado estos dos como para que alguno de los dos se eche para atrás.

- Tranquilo Ron – le dijo Hermione – no lo vamos a hacer – le cogio del brazo y los dos juntos se encaminaron hacia la ceremonia, al pie del altar un Harry nervioso los esperaba mientras ellos caminaban hacia el.

- Bueno como alguien debe decir esto y yo soy el padrino – empezó Ron – que sepas Potter que si le haces sufrir te lanzare la peor de las maldiciones, ala toma ya es tuya – termino mientras le daba el brazo de Hermione.

- Gracias amigo.

- De nada tío.

- Comencemos – dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore que oficia aquella ceremonia donde Harry y Hermione unían sus vidas para siempre.

Y ahora si Fin de verdad.

He hecho este pequeño epilogo para aquellas personas que lo pidieron, espero que sea lo que querían, muchas gracias a todos.

Calixto, Faith-Iris-Sukni, Yuriko1, Diel, Jenny Anderson, shiokaze, Iory, Cindy-chan1, Sora Kinomoto, Yves Harlow, pgranger, aleirba, Myka1

No acostumbro a contestar reviews porque nunca se muy bien que decir, pero gracias a todos.

Emily


End file.
